


Taste

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (Except the 'aliens' are humans), Alien Culture, Bonding, Crossover, Discovery, Drabble, F/F, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Try it!” Carol is grinning.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Gamora
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



> For Snickfic. I couldn't resist this great pairing :)

“What is it?” Gamora has witnessed her teammates eat truly terrible things. She swallows her brightly coloured drink in its small glass, eyeing the food Carol holds out to her.

“Try it!” Carol is grinning. Music blares from the thing she calls a ‘jukebox’, nothing like Peter’s tapes. Gamora has been thoroughly defeating the small silver ball within the irrational noisy machine.

Later, Carol will dance and it will be like no dancing Gamora has ever seen. Her feet will tap even so and she will let Carol catch hold of her hands.

“All right,” Smiling, Gamora accepts the plate.


End file.
